Su felicidad, mis espinas
by LovinaTomato
Summary: One Shot. Hinata ha conocido a un chico rubio del que, en poco tiempo, terminó enamorandose. Sin embargo, las mentiras de Naruto la herirán profundamente.


_Bueno... Antes de leer, esto lo escribí hace unos días... Se me ocurrió la idea mientras alucinaba. Okey, es una historia un poco más fresa o lo que sea. Iba a hacer que Hinata se suicidara pero, mejor no. Es algo simple y nada creativa, pero de cierta forma me gustó ¡Denle una oportunidad!_

_Cabe aclarar que ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto~~_

||||||||xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx||||||||

Lo conocía hace poco, pero habíamos hablado bastante y me llegó a gustar. Nos conocimos un día cualquiera en la universidad mientras yo andaba perdida entre tanta gente y tropecé con su enorme maleta.

_Al parecer iba de campamento con sus amigos_.

Al caer de bruces, sus amigos se burlaron de mí. Él bufó un poco y se acercó para ayudarme. Lo observé fijamente y él a mí. No era demasiado atractivo, se veía más bien de esos chicos que eran los "payasos del grupo" pero, tenía una amplia sonrisa que brillaba incluso si el día era totalmente gris. "Naruto, vamos" escuché que uno de los amigos con los que estaba tomaba una de las mochilas mientras recitaba la última frase con voz perezosa. Naruto, aquel rubio poco atractivo que con una bella sonrisa logró robarse mi pobre corazón.

Los días pasaron tan lento mientras pensaba en la sonrisa del rubio. Había olvidado que me había tropezado y que se habían burlado.

_Desde que había entrado a la universidad yo era objeto de constante burla_.

Y sólo tenía un amigo, Kiba, con el que era capaz de bromear y decir perversidades sin arrepentirme. Era libre a su lado. Pero, volviendo al rubio, tropecé con él de nuevo.

Era un día de esos cualquiera aburridos en la facultad y decidí ingresar al baño. Me encerré en uno de los sanitarios y me senté sobre él mientras sujetaba mi cabeza. Era un día largo y lleno de parciales. Realmente me gustaba simplemente sentarme para relajarme lejos de Kiba sin hacerlo sentir mal.

_Por esta razón tardaba varios minutos en salir_.

Una vez hecha mi sesión de relajación, abrí la puerta. Escuché los gritos de Kiba "¡Hey! No entres…" Un par de ojos azules se cerraron mientras lancé un grito. "¡Naruto!" mi voz sonó tan sorprendida como era posible. "¡Tú!" El sonrojo subió hasta sus pálidas mejillas debido al embarazoso encuentro. Él estaba en el baño de mujeres. Luego de un rato, Naruto encogió sus hombros y sonrió mientras se recargaba sobre el lavamanos. Tragué saliva y me acerqué a lavarme las manos lo más lejos posible de él. "¿Cuál es tú nombre?" Su pregunta me sorprendió y, respondí viéndolo de reojo "Hinata…" Fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba al secador para terminar de limpiar mis manos. "¿Me darías tú e-mail?" Sentía la mirada de Naruto sobre mí. Regresé a verlo con timidez y asentí lentamente. Un con un _¡Perfecto!_ Saliendo de sus labios seguido de una enorme sonrisa, le di mi e-mail.

_En estos momentos no sé si fue un error o no_.

Hablamos por varias semanas. Él era alguien realmente agradable y me había dado cuenta de cuánto valía la pena. Me propuse _conquistarlo_ en mi lista de objetivos. Sonreía cada vez que pensaba en que a diario, así sólo fuese por chat, yo lo estaría conquistando de cierta manera.

No fue sino hasta un sábado de noviembre que decidimos vernos con un poco más de privacidad. Mi estómago daba un vuelco durante mi transcurso en el autobús desde la avenida H hasta el parque central que quedaba a una hora…

_Una hora en la que las mariposas me torturaban_.

Anhelaba ver esa sonrisa. Me hacía miles de preguntas esperando que se respondieran en un sólo día; bueno, con la esperanza de que así fuera: ¿Cómo se vería su cabello ondeando en el viento? ¿Su enorme sonrisa siempre sería igual? ¿Yo sería una buena compañía para él? Y… La pregunta que más me avergonzaba ¿Qué sabor tendrían sus labios?... Sacudí mi cabeza sacándome esa última pregunta de la cabeza. Yo era demasiado tímida como para cometer semejante barbaridad de besarlo en un simple encuentro de amigos…

_Yo tengo dignidad y no planeo gastarla con el rubio_.

Cuando bajé del autobús y me dirigí hacia el parque-debía caminar un par de calles para hallar el parque- me pregunté si todo era una broma pesada y me dejaría plantada. Luego, comentaría todo a sus amigos…

_De nuevo, sería un objeto de burla_.

Quince minutos… Observaba el reloj de mi celular completamente enfadada. Mordía mis uñas en un fallido intento de contener mi ira. Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta marrón que llevaba. Acomodé mi bolso y posé mis manos dentro de los bolsillos para luego girar cabizbaja…

_Así tropecé con el pecho de alguien_.

Alcé mi cabeza esperanzada ¡Era él! No parecía agitado por haber corrido o algo parecido. Con una sonrisa de medio lado y su voz burlona habló "¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?" Ciertamente, era impaciente al momento de esperar a alguien… Sólo respiré profundo y le respondí con un _acabo de llegar_ combinado con una tímida sonrisa.

Estoy segura de que él notó la mentira que había acabado de decirle. Posó sus labios sobre mi mejilla en un rápido beso y luego tomó mi mano para ingresar al parque. Me sonrojé un poco

_¡Él acaba de tomar mi mano!_

Nos adentramos en el parque hasta dar con un kiosco alejado de toda la humanidad. Suspiré al sentir como mi diminuta mano era tomada por la suya. Y allí tomó mi rostro para darme un corto beso en los labios… ¡Mi rostro parecía un tomate! Mis rodillas se doblaron y perdí unos segundos el equilibrio… Noté como él me tomó de los hombros pronunciando un par de palabras que fueron incomprensibles para mí porque la escena en que sus labios se acercaron a los míos era repetida miles de veces en mi cabeza, incluso, en cámara lenta.

Aprovechando mi aparente distracción volvió a tomar mi rostro y esta vez deposito un beso que yo correspondí gustosa. Esos labios… Me derretí un par de segundos mientras aquellos labios que saboreaba desprendían un exquisito sabor a amargura ¿Por qué?

_Tal vez esa amargura era mía y no suya_.

Nos separamos aún con los ojos cerrados. Guardé ese recuerdo en mi memoria como un tesoro. Según yo, ese era el inicio de una historia de amor, de una linda historia de amor. Yo, Hyuuga Hinata, tímida, cobarde, sensible y débil podía llegar a amar a Uzumaki Naruto, que era totalmente opuesto a mí. Él era el sol y yo la luna. Esperaba ser SU luna…

_Las palabras me atan y, por mi cuenta, me condeno a una fantasía que no será_…

Segundo beso… Ese beso me supo más amargo aún. Yo… Debía saber si sólo jugaba conmigo o de verdad yo le gustaba. "Naruto…"Tomé aire para lograr decir lo siguiente "Me gustas… Y, por favor, te pido que si no sientes lo mismo por mí no… No me beses una tercera vez" ¿Esas palabras fluyeron de mi boca? Si, amados lectores, yo logré articular esas palabras sin ningún tartamudeo… A pesar de que mi corazón estaba a punto de colapsar.

Su respuesta: una brillante sonrisa y, lo inimaginable, un tercer beso… Este tercer beso sabía un poco más dulce, pero por alguna razón aún era amargo…

_¿Qué sucedía?_

Cuarto beso… Quinto beso… No recuerdo cuántas veces mis labios se fundieron con los suyos. Incluso nuestras lenguas se rozaron en una danza celestial, disfrutaba del amargo vino de sus labios… Y yo amo el vino por amargo que sea.

Ese día fue toda una fantasía para mí, un sueño… ¡Por primera vez tenía un poco de esperanza mi abatido corazón! Sonreía sinceramente, no fingía esa curva que se asomaba por mi rostro… y por varios días estuve así. Pero, algo me recordaba la amargura de sus labios y me pedía que tuviera cuidado…

_No puedes confiar 100% en un hombre que piensa con su 80% de placer y su 20% de romanticismo_.

Seguíamos con total normalidad e, incluso, yo había hecho un par de amigos que también eran amigos suyos. Hablaba con Ino, una de las fieles amigas de Naruto, y, en medio de risas cibernéticas, le confesé sobre unas repentinas confesiones pervertidas de Naruto de las que me burlaba tan abiertamente como lo hacía con Kiba. "No te preocupes. Si Naruto se llega a pasar de la mano contigo Sakura lo acaba" Arqueé una ceja. ¿Sakura? "Para eso es su novia… ¡Ya sabes! Hombres… Debemos tener control de ellos o si no se pueden ir con cualquiera" Mi respiración se agitó completamente ¡¿Novia?! ¡¿Acaso Ino acababa de decirme que Naruto TIENE NOVIA?! Mi sorpresa se transformó en lágrimas.

_El tono azul de Facebook me avisó que Naruto había escrito un mensaje_.

Sin siquiera leerlo le pregunté "Naruto… ¿Tienes novia?" Su respuesta no tardó en aparecer en mi pantalla "No… ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan repentina?" Tragué saliva mientras seguía llorando amargamente. Sequé mis lágrimas y me dispuse a escribir de nuevo "¿Tal vez porque alguien me dijo que tienes novia?" Noté como tardó varios minutos en responder incluso cuando Facebook me había avisado que ya había leído mi mensaje.

Después de esa cruel confesión me sentí sucia, usada… Y una zorra. Naruto argumentaba que era algo complicada su relación con Sakura, que no llevaban mucho tiempo… Realmente, amado lector, no recuerdo cuales fueron las palabras exactas. Sólo sé que el dolor de mi pobre alma no se comparaba con ningún otro dolor que yo haya sentido.

_Mi frustración vocacional, seguido de la negligencia de mi padre, las burlas en la Universidad, mi constante soledad y sin dejar atrás mi baja autoestima me _

_estaban destruyendo_…

Y absurdamente encontré refugio en alguien que no podía dármelo… Haciendo que terminara internamente destruida en una batalla campal en la que mi esperanza intentaba ganar sobre todo lo que amenazaba mi total destrucción.

Esa noche lloré lo que no había llorado antes… Lloré sobre mi cama mientras me abrazaba a mi misma en un intento de consuelo sin remedio del que desaparecía lentamente la esperanza de seguir en un mundo tan vasto… Un mundo hermoso en el que yo no merecía vivir. Sin embargo, mi temor a la muerte

impedía que me suicidara.

Dejé mi laptop abierta, escuchaba el sonido de los mensajes que recibía. Eran ya varios… Pero, no deseaba responder a nada. Escuché mi celular… ¿Quién me llamaría a media noche si no era _él_?

Sin pensarlo dos veces le contesté, era realmente una estúpida. Su voz sonaba a través del celular. Por cada vez que él hablaba mi corazón se oprimía más. "¿Qué quieres?" dije agresivamente. "Hablar… Tal vez" Su voz se escuchaba casi en un susurro, creo que era temor por despertar a alguien. Hablaba y hablaba… Intentaba calmar mis sollozos para que él no notara el dolor que su llamada me estaba produciendo. "Déjame en paz… Por favor. No quiero terminar odiándote" Su voz sonaba tan similar a la de mi padre…

_Y así traje a la vida al fantasma negligente de mi padre con quien tenía que lidiar a diario_.

Él colgó luego de un _está bien_ seguido de un silencio incómodo. Tal vez él esperaba que yo colgara… Pero, yo quería torturarme un poco más con su silencio.

Seguí llorando esperando a que la almohada fuera mi consuelo y pudiese caer dormida en un profundo sueño. No lo logré… Pasé toda la noche en vela dando vueltas por mi casa.

_¿Por qué me afectaba tanto Naruto? Me pregunté durante los siguientes días de la semana_.

No comía bien, enfermaba con facilidad. Incluso, cuando las cosas parecían aparentemente bien con él, esta situación me perseguía.

Naruto me pidió una semana para aclarar lo que sentía, porque de cierta forma él me quiere. Al leer ese mensaje pidiéndome semejante cosa, con mi boca seca y mi corazón sembrando la esperanza de que me eligiera a mí… El egoísmo se alejó de mi mente y su nombre retumbó en mi cabeza.

_Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…_

"Si tienes que hacer elecciones, elígela a ella. Después de todo es tú novia y la conoces mejor… ¿No? Digo. Por eso ES tú novia" Tardó varios segundos en responder… Con un "Si ese es tú deseo…"

_¡Esa maldita frase me enfada! ¿Por qué Naruto siempre me responde de esa forma? ¿Acaso él no tiene ni voz ni voto? _

Días más tarde, aún con mi depresión a flor de piel, él me propuso ser su Nee-chan-su hermana menor- Supongo que en un vago intento de tenerme a su lado.

_Claro, yo le dije que no quería perderlo y en ciertas ocasiones él mostraba celos de los chicos con los que hablaba… Y yo unos enfermizos celos tras verlo tratar a otras chicas de la misma forma en que lo hace conmigo_.

Semanas tediosas y horribles en las que bromeábamos negramente sobre si ya besé a x chico y sobre si él estaba con x chica. En el fondo, mi resentimiento y celos de esas chicas a las que él abrazaba… Tomaba de la mano… Sonreía… ¡Porque me di cuenta que él es de esa forma y no había ningún trato especial para mí! Excepto por…

_Nee-chan es sólo de Oni-sama…_

Y ahora, me encuentro escribiendo esta historia luego de haberle dado un fin a todo esto hace más de dos horas- son las dos de la madrugada- ¿Cuál es el final? No sé si llamarlo "final"

Con fiebre en mi cuerpo debido a la enfermedad que me produjo tanta tristeza, tomé la valentía de escribir una frase que haría que esto medianamente terminara.

_¡Nee! ¡Oni-sama! He DECIDIDO que tú ya no me gustas…_

A pesar del nudo en mi garganta, de mi corazón oprimido y de las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, decidí ocultar en los escritos de mi diario la verdadera razón.

_He llegado a quererte tanto, Oni-sama. Pero, de la misma forma en la que te quiero no deseo atarte y, a pesar de mi dolor, de las espinas, yo deseo que seas feliz con Sakura. Realmente no sólo deseo que Oni-sama sea feliz, deseo que todos sean felices…_


End file.
